


Forever Home

by bellafarella



Series: Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Fic, 5+1 Things, Bachelor Party, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Date Night, Engagement, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, True Love, fiances, new home, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Spoilers from 6x13 if you haven’t yet watched the episode come back and read this after.**************************5+1 fic, five times Patrick visits their future home (four times with David and once alone) and one time he takes Stevie. Missing scenes to explain how David and Patrick came about buying their new home.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Missing Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639618
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> An absolute mess from that episode, it was so beautiful!! Can't believe theres only one left 😭😭😭 
> 
> Spoilers if you didnt watch last nights episode!!
> 
> Love you all, enjoy ❤

1.

They’re engaged! David can’t stop looking at the beautiful gold rings on his left hand. He feels Patrick squeeze his thigh so he looks over at him and they both have matching grins on their faces. Patrick puts his hand back on the wheel and David turns his head to look out of his window. They turn the corner and this cute little house comes into view. 

“Patrick, slow down, stop in front of this house,” he tells him as he points out the window.

Patrick slows and parks in front of the house. “It’s cute,” Patrick comments. He looks out the window on his side and sees a big stretch of land – a farm, and he smiles thinking back to the home he grew up on, the farm he always helped his father take care of until he left to come to this town. 

“It looks like the cottage from the film ‘The Holiday’,” David says with a wide smile looking at the house, breaking Patrick out of his own reverie. 

He looks back out David’s window, at the house, and it’s covered in different colored bricks, there’s a white door and red shutters on the two windows. There is a huge yard with beautiful trees and plants. It’s a beautiful house – a beautiful home. That would be a home not just a house.

Patrick watches David look at the house. He takes David’s left hand – the one he covered in gold engagement rings – and kisses his knuckles. David turns to look at him with the sweetest little smile on his face. “We can go now,” David tells him so Patrick lets go of his hand to start the car back up and take them home.

2.

They’re driving back home from a little date night out in Elmdale when they start to pass by the house. Just like the first time, David asks Patrick to slow down. Patrick parks the car and the two just sit there and look at the house. It’s dark out but the porch lights are on and some light from inside the house is shining through the windows so they can still see most of the house. Not like they’ve forgotten what it looks like. 

“Isn’t this the cutest house?” David asks him but not looking away from it.

“It’s great,” Patrick says. He can’t keep his eyes off of his fiancé. David has the most blissful look on his face watching this house.

“I love it,” David says and adds softly, “It’s that forever home, you know?”

Patrick feels his heart swell in his chest and he can’t help but take David’s hand and squeeze it before bringing it to his lips and kissing his rings – he loves to do that. David looks at him much like that first day they stopped here and did exactly this. “I see what you mean,” Patrick tells him looking past him at the house before meeting his gaze. 

David smiles at him sweetly before saying, “Let’s go home, I’m tired.”

Patrick kisses his hand once more before letting it go to start the car back up and drive them to the apartment. 

3.

The third time they pass by the house that always makes David smile is when they went to pick up Patrick’s tux for the wedding. They had gone the week prior with Stevie and Alexis to try some on and they told them to come back in a week to pick it up after making the alterations needed. David doesn’t even ask to stop, Patrick just does and he’s glad he did because the smile David gives him makes his heart beat fast and hard. This time, Patrick gets out of the car and goes around to open David’s door. They stand by the car and look at the house, this time without the obstruction of the passenger window. They really get to see the house in all its glory. 

“It’s beautiful,” David says softly echoing Patrick’s thoughts.

“What do you see when you look at this house?” Patrick asks him. 

David’s mouth twists to the side as he looks over at Patrick next to him. “I see the cottage from ‘The Holiday’, didn’t I tell you that already?” he asks.

“You did tell me that but you also know that’s not what I meant,” Patrick tells him with a soft smile.

“I don’t really know… I guess I see us in it. You can’t not look at a house and not see yourself in it, right?” David asks shyly.

“Right,” Patrick says, bumping his hip into his making David smile. 

“Let’s go, the people inside must think we’re psychotic,” David says before turning away from the house to climb back into the car.

“Okay, David,” Patrick says as he makes his way to the driver’s side so he can drive them back to the apartment.

4.

Driving back home from their bachelor party, Patrick decides to take another route. He drives up the street and a tipsy David recognizes it even in the dark again. He turns to look out the window immediately as Patrick slows to a stop and puts the car in park. 

“Patrick, I love this house,” David tells him, turning to look at him with that sweet smile and slightly glassy eyes before looking back at the house, his hands clasped together and his chin resting on them.

“I know you do,” Patrick says.

“You do?” David asks slightly confused in his drunken haze.

Patrick chuckles. “Yes, this isn’t the first time we come here, you know,” he tells him.

“Right, yes,” David says nodding his head. “You know what it reminds me of?”

“The cottage in ‘The Holiday’,” Patrick states.

David gasps but then realizes, “Oh, I’ve said that before,” making Patrick laugh. 

“Did you notice the farm across the house?” Patrick asks him.

David turns to look out Patrick’s window and says, “It’s too dark, I can’t see it.”

“It reminds me of the farm I grew up on. My parents moved last year and sold the farm but it was –” Patrick says but stops getting emotional thinking about his childhood. David puts his hand on his, threading their fingers together. Patrick looks up into David’s eyes and continues, “I loved the house I grew up in, and the farm – I helped my dad every day after school. It meant a lot to me to be able to do that with him. I felt really bad when I moved here. Yeah, I lived with Rachel but I still helped my dad almost every single day until I up and left and ended up here.”

“He doesn’t hold that against you though, Patrick,” David tells him, sounding more sober now.

Patrick nods his head. “I know that, still can’t help but think about it, you know?” He says. 

“Well, I’m sure on our next drive here because this seems to be a thing now,” David says making Patrick laugh. “I will look across at the farm to get a glimpse of what your childhood looked like.”

Patrick smiles at him, that sweet little smile where he looks up at him through his lashes. “That sounds great, David,” he tells him. David leans forward and presses their lips together in a short but very sweet kiss. 

“Let’s head home,” David says, “It’s still our bachelor party and I have plans for you, Mr. Brewer,” with a smirk on his lips and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Patrick feels that knot deep inside of him anytime David flirts with him and gets the car started as quickly as possible and if he drives a little too fast, well, he blames that on David teasing him the entire drive back home.

5.

Patrick can’t get the house with the farm across the street out of his head. They’ve visited the house four times and each time David told him how much he loved it. Patrick gets this fluttering feeling inside when he thinks about him and David living in that house and making it their forever home, just like David said it would be. Maybe even buy the farm across from the house one day. 

He wants to talk to David about what he wants to do first but he knows that it’s hard for David to focus on more than one thing and his mind is focused on planning their wedding and them keeping business going. Also with David wetting the bed not that long ago with so much excited anticipation about the wedding, Patrick knows he can’t add more to his plate by asking him about this.

Patrick drives by the house one day when David is at dinner with his family at the cafe. He takes a deep breath before getting out of his car and going to the front door. He knocks and waits.

“Hello?” A man asks upon opening the door and seeing a stranger standing on his front porch.

“Hi, my name is Patrick Brewer, I run Rose Apothecary over in town with my fiancé, David Rose,” Patrick introduces himself.

“How can I help you, Patrick?” The man asks. A woman comes around to join him at the door, she fits just under his arm. 

Patrick smiles at her and says to them, “This may sound very strange but me and my partner have driven by your house a few times and well, I know you’re not for sale but if you ever decide to sell, this is my card. We would be very interested.” He hands the man his card and the man takes it, dumbstruck but he smiles at him.

“We will take you into consideration if we decide to sell,” he tells him. 

“Thank you so much, and for your time. Have a good night,” Patrick says before leaving with one final smile. He heads to his car and sees the couple watching him so he waves and gets into his car before driving to his apartment where in an hour or so his fiancé will be meeting him there. 

+1.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Stevie says as she continues to look out the passenger side window. 

Patrick laughs. “Stevie, relax, it’s like you think I’m going to bring you out to a field and shoot you,” he teases.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes, “Okay fine,” she says with a small smile slipping onto her lips before it’s gone in a flash.

Patrick parks the car, takes his seatbelt off, and gets out of the car. Stevie follows his lead and stands next to him next to her side of the car, facing this house with a huge yard. “What are we looking at, Patrick?” she asks him when he still hasn’t said anything.

“You see this house?” He asks her with a nod of his head, eyes never leaving the house in front of them.

“Mhm,” she mumbles watching him. He has a soft smile on his face and his eyes are shining as he looks at the house.

“It’s mine and David’s forever home,” he says to her before looking at her before a small laugh escapes and so does a few tears.

“What?” she asks, hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock.

“I asked the couple living there if they ever decide to sell to give me a call and they called me this morning saying their kids are graduating and moving away and it’s time for them to sell to a loving couple whenever David and I are ready to make an offer,” he explains to her. 

“Wow, that’s - wow, Patrick!” she stutters, speechless. She shakes her head and asks, “Um, what does David think of it?”

“He loves this house. We’ve driven by it four times and each time we stopped to look at it for a while and each time he told me that he loves it. He called it a forever home, Stevie. He sees us living here. I haven’t told him about it being ours if we want it, not with all the wedding planning and you guys going to New York next week for that big pitch meeting,” Patrick explains. “I was going to wait until things settle down just a bit more.”

“That might be a good idea,” she says with a small laugh. They’re quiet for a moment as they look at the house. She looks back at him and pushes at his shoulder. When he looks at her she says, “I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks,” He says with that soft smile of his. They stay there for a few minutes before they decide to head back. 

Patrick drops her back off at the motel before he heads to the cafe to grab David a coffee and himself a tea. David opened that morning while Patrick said he would be working out he was actually with Stevie showing her the house. David smiles at him when he hands him his coffee and Patrick winks at him before heading to the back office. He can’t wait to tell that man out there, his fiancé, the love of his life, that their forever home is theirs at any moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the episode David said it's not for the rest of their lives but like since the show is e*ding I've made it their forever home. Also this is purely fan fic so whatever if things are wrong idc lol
> 
> ******************
> 
> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
